


Surprise for Skye

by Springmagpies



Series: As We Drabble Along [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Season 2, Team as Family, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Team Shield + Surprise
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Agents of SHIELD Team
Series: As We Drabble Along [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789084
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Surprise for Skye

It was no secret that Skye’s favorite holiday was Halloween. In fact, the closer they got to the holiday the more it was mentioned. It seemed that the day of October with which they were on was the amount of times she brought up something about it. On the Bus the team hadn’t really had an opportunity to celebrate. She had watched a scary movie with Fitz and Coulson had set out a bowl of candy in the kitchen, but that was the extent of the celebration. It seemed that Halloween at the Playground would be much the same.

“This is a secret organization, Skye,” Coulson said as she pestered him about it in his office one day. “And one that is trying to just keep it all together. We can’t go spending money on fake spiderwebs. Besides, we just cleared out the real ones. Hate to have the spiders think we’re mocking them.”

Even with all of her poking and prodding about it, Skye just accepted the fact that it might just be another horror movie and bowl of candy kind of Halloween. She guessed it wasn’t too bad. Mack had a whole collection of terrible 80s horrors and she was sure Hunter could round up some bottles of cider. What she hadn’t guessed was the surprise she got Halloween morning. 

The first thing Skye saw when she walked out of her bunk was a pumpkin on either side of the door to Fitz’s bunk. There was a monkey carved into one and a classic jack-o-lantern face on the other. Looking down the hall she saw a similar set up all the way down the line, each personalized by the owner of the room. Giddiness started to bubble up starting in her toes and she nearly skipped-ran down the hall to the common room. 

It was like Halloween had exploded across the room. Fake cobwebs, floating phantoms, pumpkins carved with the SHIELD logo. There were dangling skeletons, bat cutouts, and a giant spider in one of the corners of the room. In the kitchen Skye could see multiple buckets of candy and apples ready to be coated with caramel. 

On the couch, Coulson sat talking with May. At seeing Skye, he nodded as if nothing was out of place. 

“Happy Halloween,” he said.

Skye grinned. “Happy Halloween, Director.”


End file.
